Dracilla
by Hellequin01
Summary: Para escapar da fúria de seu pai, Draco se disfarça... de garota. Tradução da fic 'Dracilla', por superscar.


Dracilla

By Scarlet

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nada me pertence._

Quando Draco sugerira a possibilidade de um disfarce, isso não era o que tinha em mente. Certo, seu pai nunca encontraria e, portanto, não poderia surtar **novamente **por causa daquele tolo pequeno plano de 'não se tornar um comensal da morte' que Draco tinha.

Ainda assim... ele não queria ser um _Grifinório_. E, pelo amor de Merlim, ele TINHA que ser uma **garota**?

Ele grunhiu enquanto virava para sair do escritório de Dumbledore.

"Ahh... Dracilla?" Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e Draco jurou que se o velho bruxo fosse quarenta anos mais novo e ele não estivesse com um pouco de medo de quebrar aquelas amaldiçoadas unhas extra-longas, ele o socaria ali mesmo.

"Você vai dividir o dormitório com Hermione Granger".

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, "Você NÃO PODE estar falando sério. Ela me ODEIA!"

"Ah, mas ela nunca conheceu _você_," Dumbledore riu, "Dracilla."

Ele sentia como se fosse vomitar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Os alunos estavam começando a chegar e alguns dos mais velhos o olhavam com curiosidade.

"Ah, tirem uma foto," ele murmurou, subindo as escadas bufando.

Granger ainda não estava lá, então Draco não perdeu tempo em ir direto para o espelho. Mesmo que ela entrasse e o visse na frente do espelho não seria estranho. Garotas estavam constantemente se enfeitando na frente do espelho.

Suas feições eram basicamente as mesmas, mas embelezadas ao extremo. Basicamente... exatamente como ele seria... se ele fosse uma garota. O que ele era. Draco estremeceu. Longos e escuros cílios emolduravam seus olhos cinzentos. Seu cabelo era longo, caindo ao redor do seu rosto. Ele estava... bonito. Repulsivamente, abominavelmente MARAVILHOSO.

Náusea ergueu-se dentro dele vendo a garota voluptuosa que olhava dentro dos olhos dele em retorno.

Ele nunca tinha parecido tão menininha... tão feminino. Os olhos dele caíram para o peito...

Caramba... de… GOSTOSA!

"Caramba," ele murmurou, levantando as mãos para encaixar nas mãos seu _próprio _par de seios!

O inteiro conceito de masturbação estava se consultando.

Como qualquer outro homem hétero do mundo bruxo, Draco tinha muitas vezes se perguntado como mulheres conseguiam sair de casa, enquanto elas tinham seios perfeitamente agradáveis para brincar. Havia algumas exceções insultantes, claro, mas para a maioria, ele não sabia a resposta.

Tristemente, se tornar uma mulher não respondeu a pergunta de forma alguma, meramente aumentou o mistério, já que o desejo de ir para a aula era pálido em favor do desejo de só ficar brincando com os novos brinquedinhos. E esse era somente o primeiro nível de exploração.

"Você é a Dracilla?" uma voz veio de trás dele e ele imediatamente deixou as mãos caírem dos seios em irritação.

"Essa sou eu," ele sorriu, mentalmente fazendo uma careta enquanto se virava, "E você é?"

"Hermione Granger," ela ofereceu uma mão amigavelmente e Draco escondeu um sorriso de escárnio. Se ela soubesse.

"Prazer em conhecê-la," ele apertou a mão dela e uma estranha centelha o percorreu com o toque dela.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás, confusa, dando a Draco a oportunidade de analisar a nova colega de quarto. Ela tinha crescido ao longo dos anos, não que ele tivesse perdido tempo para notar. Bem... dessa vez, ela usara uma blusa nova e ele encarou os seios dela por uma hora, mas muito sutilmente, então não contava.

Com um suspiro irritado ele notou que mesmo com o seu corpo feminino novinho, ela ainda tinha mais estoque que ele. Era tão injusto.

Pelo menos, _ele_ apreciaria o que ele tinha.

"Então, o que a traz a Hogwarts?" Hermione perguntou rapidamente.

"Precisava mudar de ares," ele deu de ombros.

"Her-mi-o-nee!" a voz temida falou da porta, "Você vai nos ajudar DE ALGUMA FORMA com o seu malão?"

Poter e Weasley entraram no quarto, jogando o malão de Granger no final da cama dela e caindo na cama com exagerada exaustão.

Patético.

Se ele tivesse que passar muito tempo na companhia deles, isso provavelmente ofuscaria a felicidade de adquirir peitos.

"Garotos, essa é a minha nova colega de quarto, Dracilla," Hermione trouxe a atenção deles a presença dele e os dois se levantaram num pulo.

"Ron Weasley," o ruivo ofereceu a mão, imediatamente, se apresentado aos seios de Draco.

_Garotos_, Draco pensou enojado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, sem querer dividir os novos brinquedinhos com o idiota do Weasley.

"Ron!", Hermione sibilou envergonhada. "Desculpe, nós não podemos o levar para qualquer lugar," ela murmurou para Draco.

Ele não imaginava que ela tivesse falado palavras mais verdadeiras antes.

Harry riu, passando pelo amigo de rosto vermelho, cabelo vermelho… vermelho no geral para galantemente oferecer a mão a 'Dracila'.

Draco queria vomitar em cima dele.

"Eu sou Harry Potter," Potinho disse, esperando ansiosamente por algum tipo de reação.

Draco ocultou um sorriso de escárnio, "Prazer em conhecê-lo."

Era claro que O Garoto Que Sobreviveu estava um pouco desapontado por não ter sido reconhecido.

Hermione deu um sorriso afetado às costas da cabeça do amigo e Draco se sentiu valorizado.

"Adivinha quem não voltou para a escola este ano, Hermione!" Ron voltou a conversa, para a grande irritação de Draco.

Granger deu de ombros, "Eu desisto."

"O melhor amigo do Harry," ele revirou os olhos.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram, "Por acaso é um Sonserino loiro, que ás vezes atende por Garoto-doninha?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Ron riu alegremente.

Internamente, Draco fumegava. Você é transformado numa doninha _uma vez_ e ninguém consegue esquecer.

"...quem?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa, como se eles estivessem falando de alguém que não o deus que ele era.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione explicou, "Idiota insuportável, você tem sorte por não tê-lo conhecido".

"Ah, não sei," Draco deu de ombros, balançando o cabelo esnobemente por cima dos ombros, "Ele parece ser gostoso."

Potter e Weasley arfaram em horror pela afirmação dele, mas os olhos de Draco estavam em Granger, que corou e desviou o olhar.

Resistindo o ímpeto de apontar, rir e pular na cama, ele só sorriu presunçosamente para ela, "Você concorda?"

"Bem, a _aparência_ dele não era o problema, é tudo nele," Hermione fungou, esnobe, seu rosto de um vermelho vivo enquanto os amigos dela a encaravam em choque. "Ah, deixem-me em paz, não é como se eu tivesse transado com o desgraçado!"

Não _ainda_. Draco suspirou consigo mesmo em contentamento.

Granger achava que ele era gostoso e ele tinha um tremendo andar de cima.

Caramba, como ele _amava_ ser uma mulher.

"CARAMBA!" Ele acordou na manhã seguinte gritando, se enroscando em uma bola como se algum tipo de magia negra tivesse tentado agarrar seu abdômen.

Ele gemeu indefeso, suando por todo corpo enquanto ele se perguntava se o pai dele poderia enfeitiçá-lo sem saber onde ele estava.

"Você está bem?" A voz da Granger chegou a ele e ele queria chutá-la para longe. Ela não podia ver que ele estava em agonia? Ele não tinha paciência para lidar com _ela_ também.

"Dói," foi tudo que ele disse, ignorando totalmente a sua presença para se preocupar com a morte... e o desejo para que ela viesse logo.

Ele ouviu a Granger fazendo algo, mas não se importou muito. Mas quando ela murmurou rapidamente um feitiço, um calor passou pelo seu abdômen e lentamente a dor se esvaiu.

Draco escorregou para as costas, olhando-a com puro choque e assombro. Nunca, em toda a vida dele, ele tinha se sentido mais agradecido a outro ser humano e ele pegou a mão dela, a beijando.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu já fiz com você," ele murmurou.

Hermione riu, "Você só me conheceu ontem."

"Você é uma deusa," ele murmurou cheio de sono, finalmente relaxando de volta para o sono.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Draco tropeçou entrando no escritório do diretor em pânico.

"Bom dia... Dracilla, como eu posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu fui amaldiçoado e eu estou morrendo," Draco disse para ele, seriamente.

Dumbledore piscou, "Perdão?"

"Começou hoje de manhã," Draco andou de um lado para o outro no escritório, "Eu acordei com essa dor cegante. Hermione deu um jeito, então eu pensei que eu estivesse bem, mas..." ele engoliu em seco, "Mas eu estou sangrando até a morte, eu não consigo fazer parar!"

Com os lábios tremendo, Dumbledore desviou o olhar, murmurando algo sobre como ele sabia que não deveria deixar educação sexual para os pais.

Draco não sabia como sexo tinha a ver com alguma coisa. De fato, sexo era a última coisa na mente dele e ele bateu o pé com raiva.

"Ahh... por que você não se senta, temo que há algumas coisas que eu assumi de que você estivesse consciente..."

"Eu prefiro ficar de pé," ele cruzou os braços.

Dumbledore suspirou e meneou a cabeça, explicando para ele cuidadosamente porque era bem provável que ele não estava, de fato, morrendo, mas não havia menção de ele não estar amaldiçoado. Aparentemente, todas as mulheres eram.

Draco disse a única coisa inteligente que lhe veio a mente, "_Todo_ mês por **QUANTO TEMPO**?"

Contando na cabeça, aquilo era muito, muito mais do que ele conseguiria agüentar durante aqueles nove meses antes do término do ano letivo. Tinha que haver alguma coisa, um feitiço, QUALQUER COISA.

Ele se virou com os olhos arregalados para Dumbledore, "DEVE haver alguma coisa."

"Você não acha que as mulheres já não tentaram?" Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha.

Draco suspirou em derrota naquele momento... mas foi para a biblioteca mesmo assim.

Cinco dias mais velho e sábio, Draco começou a falar com as pessoas novamente.

No ínterim, ele havia adquirido o hábito de aterrorizar as pessoas com olhares. Todos com a exceção de Hermione, é claro, quem ele colocava em uma adorável almofada de seda em sua mente por ter salvado a sua vida. O que Dumbledore falara não tinha importância, tinha parecido real no momento.

"Como você não vê quão linda você é?" ele a perguntou, exasperado.

Hermione revirou os olhos, "_Você_ é linda. Eu sou só normal."

"Com esses peitos?" ele perguntou assombrado.

Ela franziu o cenho e ele percebeu que não era a coisa mais comum de se ouvir de outra garota. "Ah, eles não notam," ela dispensou o elogio.

"Hermione," Draco revirou os olhos, "Você sabe ALGO sobre garotos? Isso é tudo que eles notam!"

Droga... se ele soubesse que aquela garota era tão ingênua ele teria tentado transar com ela há eras.

"Não Harry e Ron," ela suspirou.

"_Aqueles babacas_? Hermione, ouça-me. Você pode ter coisas milhões de vezes melhores que eles. Ou estrale os dedos e eles virão correndo."

"O que a faz pensar assim?" ela franziu o cenho, nem se preocupando em defender os amigos. Aparentemente, havia um código secreto de conduta das garotas que permitia esse tipo de coisa, enquanto, se você fosse um cara, ela arrancaria as suas bolas. Era doentio, mas ele tirava vantagem.

"Eles são caras. Você tem seios," ele deu de ombros. Não era _tão _difícil de entender, honestamente. Ele tinha pensando que ela era inteligente.

"Mas eles me vêem como uma irmã!"

Draco fez uma careta, "Se _isso_ é a versão deles de 'irmã'... Eu fico um pouco perturbada pela Ginny."

Hermione riu, "Eu só quero que tudo seja simples, sabe?"

"Sua média para um conto de fadas?" ele perguntou secamente.

"É claro que não!" ela sorriu, "Eu nunca quereria ficar na média!"

Ele riu. Era a cara da Granger. É claro que ela não quereria.

"Bem, príncipe encantado, então?

"Contanto que ele não tenha nada contra nascidos-trouxa," ela sorriu, "Então, claro, por que não?"

Era interessante o quanto Granger se referia a ele, mesmo sutilmente. Ele estava começando a pensar que ela talvez fosse um pouco obcecada por ele. Era maravilhoso.

"Eu volto para os seios," ele sorriu, "Ele não vai ter problemas com isso."

Hermione zombou, "Certo. Então alguém que odeia trouxas pararia só porque eu tenho seios?"

"Se ele tivesse tempo o bastante para acariciá-los, definitivamente," ele afirmou.

De todas as conversas que ele nunca esperou ter, convencer Hermione Granger que ela era uma ímã de caras era uma das primeiras da lista.

Embora falar com Dumbledore sobre a sua menstruação estava certamente acima.

Havia inúmeras vantagens, Draco descobriu, em ser uma mulher atraente.

Ele fez muitas coisas que ele nunca poderia ter feito como homem.

No Quadribol, apanhar o pomo antes do Potter era agora tão fácil quanto mostrar um pouco de perna. Ter o Potter olhando famintamente de forma perturbadora _fazia_ ele se sentir um pouco sujo, mas uma vez Sonserino, sempre Sonserino.

Como uma garota, Draco Malfoy estava arrebentado com Harry Potter.

A vida poderia ser melhor?

Em Poções, um dia, ele descobriu que podia, quando Pansy Parkinson fez estupidamente óbvio que ela não suportava nem olhar pra ele.

O trabalho da vida completado, Draco aproveitava um banho relaxado de tarde, um novo passa-tempo preferido, já que quase nada além disso envolvia nudez.

"Dracilla!" Hermione chegou correndo no quarto.

"Oi, Granger, estava pensando em você," ele sorriu, sua mão escorregando despercebidamente da calça e se sentando direito.

"O que você está vestindo?"

Draco olhou para baixo, confuso, "Uma mini-blusa fofa que mostra os meus seios e jeans... por quê?"

Hermione revirou os olhos, "Eu quis dizer no baile!"

"Ah, eu não vou pra isso. Só mais caras olhando para dentro da minha blusa, é nojento."

"Você sempre _me_ diz que eu deveria usar mais decote!"

"Bem... mas é diferente pra você," ele dispensou as reclamações dela. Então, ele queria que ela usasse blusas mais apertadas, desde quando aquilo era um crime?

"Como é diferente?"

Porque na verdade eu sou um garoto. Encarando, eu na verdade sou Draco Malfoy. Surpresa! Incidentemente, eu te amo! "Porque você quer a atenção. Eu quero que eles se danem."

"Então, você não disse sim para NINGUÉM que te convidou?"

"Ah, qual é, com quem eu deveria ir? Crabbe é um idiota. Goyle é um idiota ainda pior. Zabini só quer me comer no armário de vassouras porque ele fez uma aposta ano passado que ele conseguiria pegar todas as loiras até a formatura e os _seus_ dois amigos idiotas me fazem querer vomitar até a morte. Então, diga-me o que eu deveria fazer".

"Como você sabe sobre o Zabini?" Hermione franziu o cenho.

Porque eu fiz a aposta, ele sorriu presunçosamente. "Ouvi do Goyle."

"Vem comigo, então," Hermione sorriu.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Era inusitada o bastante a situação em que ele se encontrava onde ele _era_ lésbico. Mas ele não havia antecipado tornar isso público.

"Só como amigas!" ela deu um tapa no braço dele com uma risada, obviamente lendo sua expressão.

Draco sorriu afetadamente, "Eu posso fazer a sua maquiagem?"

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, "DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ FEZ, EU FIQUEI PARECENDO UMA VADIA!"

"E por que isso não é divertido para todos?"

Só o olhar de concentração no rosto dela enquanto ela fazia a maquiagem dele o fazia ter vontade de beijá-la. Algumas vezes, ele chamaria a atenção dela e ela daria um salto.

Ele sabia que ela podia sentir e era eletrizante.

Ele ainda a tornaria uma lésbica.

Por alguns segundos, ele se divertiu com a idéia teórica do amor deles transcendendo as barreiras dos sexos... mas aí ele percebeu que ele teria quatro seios com os quais brincar e isso sobrepôs todos os outros pensamentos.

O baile foi um tanto quanto nojento para ele.

Hermione estava absolutamente deslumbrante, é claro, mas ele nunca conseguiu dançar com _ela_.

O lado ruim de ser uma mulher era dançar com _homens_. Grossos, suados, nojentos homens. Olhando famintamente constantemente.

Draco não podia ficar mais feliz de ser lésbica. Homens eram repulsivos, ele não sabia com Hermione agüentava. E o _toque_, ele estremeceu. A próxima mão que se aproximasse da bunda dele desapareceria. Ele tinha uma varinha e sabia como usá-la.

A mesma coisa valia para a próxima pessoa que tentasse tocar na bunda da Hermione, mas ele suspeitava que ele partiria direto para o Avada Kedavra no caso _desse_ idiota estúpido.

"Vamos sair daqui," ele ouviu a voz dela ao lado dele, puxando-o de perto do ponhce e o levando para debaixo das estrelas.

Ele suspirou com prazer e Hermione riu.

"Eu sabia que você precisava de resgate."

"Bem, honestamente," Draco bufou, "O que há de tão difícil em entender 'minha bunda' e 'meus seios'... se eu tiver vontade de dividir, eu vou."

Hermione riu, "Isso tudo seria muito mais simples se você simplesmente fosse um homem."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha àquele estranho, decididamente interessante, curso que a conversa estava tomando. "O que quer dizer?"

"Tudo seria simples e perfeito. Nós nos damos bem e você não é idiota," ela sorriu.

"Diferente dos seus outros amigos," ele sorriu, "Bem, ISSO é verdade..."

Hermione revirou os olhos, "Muitas mulheres tem problemas de auto-estima, fico feliz que você não seja uma delas."

"Eu também," Draco sorriu. "Eu acho que eu poderia me transformar em um homem... só por você, é claro."

"É claro," Hermione sorriu.

"Mas e se você me odiasse como um cara?" Draco a observou, ansioso.

"Não seria possível... e provavelmente você seria um cara gostoso, isso compensaria por muito."

Draco estava afrontado. "_Provavelmente??_"

"Sabe de quem você me lembra um pouco," ela riu, "Isso se ele não fosse um completo babaca?"

Molhando os lábios, Draco fez menção para que continuasse.

Ela se aproximou dele, olhando nos olhos e no rosto dele, procurando por algo que o deixava nervoso. Pelo 'completo babaca' ela provavelmente acertara... mas a descrição também deixava aberta a possibilidade do Potter, e aquilo poderia simplesmente destruir o ego de um homem.

"O Malfoy," ela riu.

Ele engoliu em seco, "Bem, você disse que ele era gostoso, certo?"

"Não… você disse," ela sussurrou de volta, o rosto dela meros centímetros de dele.

"Ah," ele se mexeu antes de pensar duas vezes, trazendo os lábios deles juntos em um beijo que mandava uma corrente de centelhas através do corpo dele.

Hermione abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ele trazia o corpo dela contra o dele, os seios dos dois se encontrando o que deu a mais estranha sensação que poderia existir.

Ela se afastou dele rapidamente, os olhos dela do tamanho de pratos.

"Desculpe-me", ele atirou rapidamente, não querendo que ela surtasse com aquilo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e se virou, reentrando o salão de baile enquanto Draco suspirava.

Surpreendentemente, o fenômeno dos quatro peitos não foi tudo que poderia ter sido. Ele queria ser um homem de novo. Ter ela olhando para ele como se o quisesse, não como se eles tivessem acabado de fazer a coisa mais louca.

Mas aquilo algum dia aconteceria com eles? Mesmo que ele se transformasse de novo, ela _odiava_ Draco Malfoy. E mentir para ela por meses não era a maneira ideal de mudar esse fato.

Além disso, ele não podia. Ele ainda estava em perigo. Então eles deveriam simplesmente... o que... continuar a ter essa química estranha e algum tipo de relacionamento termina-volta?

Pensamentos pervertidos de lado, não havia nada que ele particularmente gostasse da situação.

"Draco?"

Draco levantou o olhar semi-cerrado para ver Dumbledore.

"O que você quer?"

"Por favor, venha até o meu escritório, Sr. Malfoy."

Draco subiu as escadas grifinórias pela última vez. Estava acabado.

Hermione olhou para ele nervosamente quando ele entrou e Draco suspirou.

"Eu estou indo embora," ele a contou baixinho.

"Por quê?" os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Bem, Hermione, eu tenho mentido para você há meses. E agora, eu não preciso mais."

"Isso tem a ver com... hoje à noite? Com... nós duas?"

Draco riu, "_Quem dera_ eu só fosse uma lésbica." Outra coisa que ele nunca esperara que fosse sair dos lábios dele. Que ano interessante. "Meu pai morreu hoje à noite."

Ela tentou se desculpar, mas ele a cortou.

"Ele era um desgraçado maligno, tenho me escondido dele pela maior parte do ano," ele observou a mente dela trabalhar e soube no mesmo segundo que ela chegara à resposta certa. "Draco Malfoy, a seu serviço," ele bebeu a poção que Dumbledore dera a ele, imediatamente se sentindo melhor na própria pele do que ele se sentia há meses.

"Apressado para se transformar de volta?"

"Bem, a minha menstruação vinha amanhã," ele deu de ombros, tentando brincar, mas na verdade falando sério. Qualquer vez que pudesse evitar aquelas coisas malignas, ele com certeza tentaria.

"Você vai sentir falta de algo?"

"Só de você," ele sorriu, "E dos meus seios," ele franziu o cenho. "Bem... eu tenho que ir."

"Draco?" ela o parou enquanto ele abria a porta, "O que você acha de nascidos-trouxas?"

"Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta, Hermione," ele falou arrastadamente, se encostando preguiçosamente contra a porta. "Agora, o que eu te ensinei sobre homens?"

Hermione revirou os olhos, "Que todos os homens me amam por causa dos meus seios. Quão profundamente romântico."

Draco riu e andou até a cama dela, trazendo os dedos dela até os lábios dele, "Então nós vamos ter que inventar uma nova história sobre como nós nos apaixonamos, porque eu não vou contar às crianças que foi porque você curou as minhas cólicas de jeito nenhum."

O FIM


End file.
